In many rooms, information display, decoration, and/or storage is necessary. For instance, information display can be used in offices, advertising agencies, classrooms, and board rooms. The present invention comprises a reversible display/storage panel ("panel"). In an office, the panel can have messages on one side and things to do on the other side. In an advertising agency, the panel may have a first advertising idea on one side and a second advertising idea on the other side. In a board room, the panel may have prior sales on one side and sales forecasts on the other side. In a room at home, the panel may have wallpaper on one side and paint on the other. There are advantages associated with each of the ways to use the present invention.
The present invention satisfies the desire to redecorate by allowing an area, such as a wall or room, to appear to be wallpapered one minute and by reversing the panel, appear to be painted the next minute. Also, the invention is useful for presentations where one can present double the information one normally could while having the audience still focus on the same area of the wall. This particular feature is useful for people giving presentations, for instance, teachers, advertising personnel and marketing/sales personnel. Although just some of the advantages of the present invention have been mentioned, the list of advantages that can be afforded by having an apparatus essentially double the area of usable space which it is mounted on is an endless list. The common thread that runs between all of the above examples is that a given area of wall space can be used to display and/or store approximately twice the information it normally could because the panel essentially serves to double the area of usable space on which the apparatus is mounted.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for displaying information over an area approximately two times the size as the wall space it occupies.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for decorating an area in two different, easily interchangeable ways. Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be made more apparent hereinafter.